Halcyon Days
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo te amaré?


**Universo: **_Manga._

**Spoilers: **_Hasta el final del manga._

**Advertencias: **_Lime._

**Nota adicional: **_Si son del tipo que leen escuchando música, sería muy especial para mí que lo hicieran escuchando 'Don't go home without me' de Lights y/o 'How long will I love you?' de Ellie Goulding dentro de su playlist. Ah, es un shot muy largo. Tómense su tiempo.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>HALCYON DAYS<strong>

[Oneshot]

La primera persona de su edad que Winry conoce es a Edward. Ni siquiera ha nacido ninguno de los dos, pero sus madres ya hacen planes para ellos.

Aunque Winry sea la mayor, ella va a ser la princesa. Edward tendrá que cuidarla y protegerla de todo aquel que se meta con ella hasta que ella se sacuda el polvo de las botas y aprenda que puede protegerse a sí misma, no importa qué tan machista sea el mundo.

La primera persona que ve el recién nacido Edward es, por supuesto, su madre. Pero Winry también está ahí. Silenciosa y sin entender nada porque ella es casi tan pequeña como el pronto Alquimista de Acero. Simplemente lo mira con los ojos azules empañados de sueño y decide tomar una siesta en lugar de convivir con un recién nacido. Puede que ella no sepa nada ahora. Ni siquiera que Edward es quien acaba de nacer y que sus destinos están entretejidos irremediablemente desde ese momento, pero ya lo sabrá pronto, en el futuro, durante toda su vida.

Aunque Alphonse llega casi un año más tarde, Edward y Winry ya se tienen calados. Cuando bebé Edward hace algo que no le parece a bebé Winry, ella le tira algún juguete que esté a su alrededor. La precisión de la niña es casi perfecta y apunta con gran frecuencia a la gran cabeza del niño. Bebé Edward hace una pataleta cuando el juguete impacta contra su anatomía, pero no llora, sino que mira con odio a su amiga y planea una manera de desquitarse que llega tarde o temprano. Casi siempre es derramando la leche que tanto odia en los pañales de ella para que Sara piense que se bate y orina con mucha frecuencia.

Edward debería, en los planes de sus padres, proteger a Winry. Pero Winry no necesita ser protegida desde nunca y Edward es el niño malo que la molesta. ¿Cómo puede protegerla entonces? A Winry todo esto le da mala espina. No puede estar cerca del niño que ha conocido desde siempre porque debe mantenerse alerta para no caer en ninguna de sus bromas. Eso pone una gran tensión en sus hombros y por las noches, antes de dormir, pone cara de disgusto. Ella debería ser la mejor amiga de Edward, no ese fastidioso y completamente odioso niño Pitt, pero es lo que hay y ella no piensa quejarse. Las niñas fuertes no lloran ni se quejan, y ella tiene a las otras niñas y al completamente agradable Alphonse de su lado.

Cuando los médicos Rockbell se van a la guerra, Edward intenta tomar el papel que le habían propuesto los adultos cuando él ni siquiera nacía. Intenta proteger a Winry de él mismo y de las bromas pesadas de Pitt. Para de lanzarle insectos, de llenarle el cabello de lodo y ponerle el pie para que se caiga de cara al suelo. En su lugar, juega con ella a las atrapadas, a hacerle juguetes con alquimia y a trepar árboles. Él, junto con su hermano menor Alphonse, debe asumir el puesto de hombres en casa de las Rockbell. No importa la edad. Ellos deben estar ahí para ellas en representación de aquellos que se fueron.

Winry está ahí para Edward y Alphonse cuando su madre muere. Ella no dice nada, simplemente se queda callada y silenciosa a su lado, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y la garganta cerrada. No sabe qué hacer por ellos, así como ellos tampoco supieron qué hacer cuando sus padres murieron. No encuentra palabras para consolarles a pesar de que ella ha pasado por lo mismo antes. Duerme a su lado esa noche, acurrucada entre los dos, mientras se lamenta agriamente de que todo lo que tenga para ellos sea un hombro para llorar.

El tren para Dublith va a salir y Winry acaricia a Den en un rincón de la sala. Edward y Alphonse se van con su nueva maestra Izumi y ella no pretende detenerlos aunque quiere hacerlo. Pero se controla a sí misma diciendo que no importa lo que diga, los hermanos van a marcharse de cualquier forma. Así que deja a Den, quien será su única amiga los próximos meses, y los despide con bromas y una sonrisa. Lo menos que puede hacer es no preocuparlos. Ellos sólo quieren ser más fuertes. Ella también debería volverse más fuerte.

La noche en que Alphonse llega convertido en una armadura con Edward desangrándose entre sus brazos de metal es un recuerdo que Winry no olvida. A veces tiene pesadillas con eso. Pesadillas donde hay sangre por todas partes y ellos desaparecen, dejándola sola en una habitación oscura sin fin. Cuando eso ocurre despierta tiritando de frío y de miedo; entonces corre y comprueba la respiración de Edward que yace dormido de dolor y cansancio por la rehabilitación, y se sienta a charlar con Alphonse hasta que se queda dormida. Sólo hace todo eso para asegurarse de que ellos no irán a ninguna parte.

Edward sospechaba que el conectar un automail a sus nervios sería muy doloroso, pero nunca se imaginó que lo sería tanto. Tiene ganas de llorar y de quejarse. De pedir que paren. Pero se traga todas sus palabras y sus lágrimas porque no tiene derecho a llorar, y porque no quiere hacer sufrir a Alphonse más. Alphonse no tiene cuerpo, ¿cómo podría él sentirse miserable cuando Alphonse lo es todavía más? La conexión termina y él sigue sufriendo los remanentes. Se acuesta en el sofá y esconde la cara contra el mueble. Todos se van de la habitación por una razón u otra, pero Winry regresa al poco tiempo y se queda a su lado. Cuando cree que está dormido, peina con suavidad su cabello con sus dedos, siendo cuidadosa y delicada. "Duele mucho" dice por él en un susurro que se pierde en el silencio. Edward no asiente ni hace amago de mostrarse despierto sólo para mentir y decir que es pan comido para él, porque no importa lo que diga, ella ya lo sabe y él se siente reconfortado por ello. No ser fuerte todo el tiempo lo hace sentir mejor.

Con las llamas ardiendo frente a ella, devorando lo que hasta ayer era una casa llena de recuerdos, las lágrimas de Winry vuelven a escaparse desde sus ojos. No se preocupa en secárselas porque sabe que es inútil. Se siente una llorona a pesar de que siempre se ha considerado una chica fuerte, pero ahora mismo cree que puede seguir llorando por horas y horas sin que las lágrimas paren. No sabe si ese fuego representa un final o un inicio, y se siente egoísta por querer detener a sus mejores amigos en su viaje. Ella no tiene derecho. Ella al menos se tiene a sí misma, a la abuela y a Den, pero ellos no tienen nada. No tienen una familia, ni siquiera a sí mismos. Sólo son dos cuerpos maltrechos que se mantienen en pie por la pura esperanza. Winry se reprende por no representar un lazo más fuerte para ellos, por no haber hecho más por los dos, y así hacerlos quedarse a su lado. Pero sabe que desear eso está mal y se conforma con mantenerse en silencio y llorar sin molestar a nadie.

Edward y Alphonse no llaman muy seguido. En los dos años que llevan lejos de Rizenbull, sólo han hecho sonar el teléfono una vez y se han pasado por casa tres. Aunque Edward haya querido romper en definitiva con todo lo que lo ate al pasado como su resolución, también rompe su automail y eso lo hace regresar inevitablemente con las Rockbell. Winry a menudo se ríe de eso, pero en el interior está muy aliviada porque, incluso aunque las circunstancias sean adversas, ella puede verlos un poco gracias a ello. Sin embargo, cuando un día Edward llega con el brazo destrozado y el cuerpo de Alphonse sólo es un montón de pedazos, Winry desea no volver a verlos jamás. Aunque ellos no le digan, aunque lo oculten con bromas y comentarios a la ligera, ella sabe que han estado en medio de algo muy peligroso, tanto que les pudo haber costado la vida, y ella prefiere no verlos más que saber que están entre la vida y la muerte.

Alphonse le pregunta a una noche a Edward por qué es tan reacio a regresar a Rizenbull, pero Edward se encierra en un mutismo porque no quiere dar una respuesta concreta sobre Winry y Pinako. En su lugar, Alphonse sugiere, no sin sentirse mal al respecto, que quizá deberían cambiar de mecánico por uno en Central o cerca de los cuarteles del este. Edward gruñe y se niega con dos o tres palabras. No quiere cambiar de mecánico ni siquiera muerto.

Winry llora un montón cuando se entera de la muerte de Hughes. Edward se pregunta si sus lágrimas no tienen final, con un sabor amargo en la garganta. Puede ser que sea la tarta de manzana de Winry que no ha quedado tan buena como ella afirmaba o puede que sea su propio pesar. Sólo sabe que incluso tragar es difícil para él. Se acaba la tarta mientras ella llora y se pregunta por qué siempre ha sido tan inútil en situaciones tan importantes. En ese sentido, sigue siendo el mismo niño que no pudo consolar a Winry cuando sus padres murieron. No ha crecido ni un poco.

El arma brilla en las manos de Winry y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, de odio y de deseos de venganza. El corazón de Edward se detiene por un segundo cuando la ve así, desconsolada, pidiendo por sus padres muertos. Ver esa desesperación en su rostro, esa arma en sus manos, dispuesta a cobrarse la vida de sus padres, es como un puñetazo en el estómago que lo deja sin aire. Winry siempre ha sonreído. Siempre ha caminado brillantemente entre él y Alphonse, que casi se olvida que ella también es huérfana desde que era una niña. Winry es lo único bueno que queda en la vida de los Elric que Edward no duda ni un segundo en interponerse entre Scar y ella. Es una muerte segura y lo sabe. Scar no se tienta el corazón, pero está dispuesto a defenderla del asesino de sus padres y de ella misma. Una Winry muerta o una Winry asesina representan la muerte para él de cualquier forma.

Sacudiéndose violentamente por el llanto, Winry no puede creer lo inútil que es. No ha podido tomar venganza porque se ha acobardado. No pudo disparar el gatillo porque el miedo se apoderó de ella, desvaneciendo su ira. ¿Por qué no pudo concretar lo que tanto deseaba? Edward le da la respuesta mientras desprende sus dedos rígidos del revólver. Ella no nació para quitar vidas, sino para darlas. Winry se siente tan mal por la muerte de sus padres y hacer que Edward se ponga en peligro de muerte, pero tan aliviada a la vez por seguir viva, vivos los dos, que llora sin control, dejando salir todo su dolor con sus lágrimas y sus gritos. Agradece desde el fondo de su alma que Edward esté allí con ella, aun cuando lo único que ella puede ofrecerle a cambio de su vida son lágrimas sin final.

En la estación de tren, Edward de verdad quiere hacerle esa promesa a Winry. Desea no volver a hacerla a llorar por ningún motivo que no sea felicidad. Alphonse lo regaña y le dice que es un soñador, pero Edward va a hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para cumplirlo independientemente de lo ridículo que sea. No importa si es un sueño o no, porque sabe que, a diferencia del realismo de Alphonse, Winry cree en él y eso convierte a sus palabras en una promesa que no puede romper.

Es muy momento doloroso para Edward ver cómo Winry defiende la vida de Scar. El siempre hecho de saber que ella está respirando el mismo aire que ese bastardo le revuelve el estómago hasta el punto de querer vomitar. Él tiene la determinación de no matar, sí, pero eso no significa que aprueba que Scar ande libre y no pague por sus muchos crímenes. O, cuando menos, que vaya y les pida perdón a los doctores Rockbell a su tumba. Sin embargo, Edward también está aliviado de ver a Winry tan fuerte, aguantándose las ganas de llorar por sí misma y por aquella promesa. Verla calmada, sin el odio llenando sus ojos, le hace sentir mejor de lo que se esperaría.

Para Winry, era obvio que Edward estaba vivo. No es que pueda tener esa certeza que tiene Alphonse porque sus almas están unidas, sino que ella sabe que él es Edward y no hay ninguna maldita manera en que rompa la promesa que hizo con Alphonse y la que también realizó con ella. Por eso cuando lo encuentra en su cuarto, comiéndose un emparedado como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido, no se sorprende en absoluto. Eso sí, está molesta por no haber conseguido noticias de él en todo ese tiempo, pero eso es habitual en Edward y no se puede hacer más que regañarlo un poco. Y golpearlo por intentar verla desnuda. Entonces, cuando cae la noche, es tiempo de que él vuelva a marcharse. Necesita alcanzar a Alphonse y a su padre para poder detener a ese tal Padre antes de que El Día Prometido se cumpla. Ella está dispuesta a dejarlo ir por la justicia, el deber y porque ese es su destino, pero está enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo y siente un vacío lleno de incertidumbre cuando cruza la puerta que tiene súbitas ganas de lanzarse hacia él, abrazarlo hasta desinflarlo por completo y decirle que más le vale volver en una sola pieza o le pateará el trasero tan fuerte que llegará a la luna. Decirle que lo quiere más que a nada en el mundo y que no sabría que hacer sin él. Pero Edward va un paso más adelante que ella y sus preocupaciones. Terminan haciendo una nueva promesa que calma las inquietudes de los dos y los deja con una sonrisa. Ahora sólo le resta a Winry esperarlo con una tarta de manzana.

Alphonse está delgado. Muy delgado. Winry anda de un lado a otro a su alrededor; lo abraza y le besa de vez en cuando las mejillas, como si fuera un bebé, contenta de que su cuerpo haya regresado. Lo alimenta con pasteles y postres, estofado, espagueti, pollo y filete, manzanas, peras, lechuga y tomates hasta hartar. Edward se alegra de que Winry no lo haya visto desde el momento en que lo trajo de vuelta desde La Puerta, porque el escándalo que estuviera montando sería Mejor. Cuando Alphonse se agobia por tantos apapachos y voltea a verlo con súplica, Edward gira la cara y lo ignora descaradamente. Hay una cosa que no dice, pero se siente muy celoso de Alphonse, que se lleva toda la atención de su amiga de la infancia y a él lo deja con migajas, por eso no tiene la menor intención de ayudarlo cuando Winry empuja otra galleta de la bandeja en su boca y él insiste en que no puede más.

A Winry le encantaría tratar a Edward como trata a Alphonse, acurrucándose a su lado y abrazándolo a cada momento, pero no lo hace porque teme que sus sentimientos la traicionen y acabe revelando una verdad que probablemente sea prematura de decir. Ella quiere que Edward se dé cuenta de que lo quiere cuando él esté listo, y, si Edward no la quisiera a ella, espera que sea feliz en cualquier otro lugar, pero que no la abandone sólo porque su enamoramiento no estaba en sus planes. Así que solo se conforma con tomar su brazo derecho y acariciar su palma de vez en cuando, agradecida porque ha podido recuperarlo, cocinándole tartas de manzana y sonriendo de manera especial para él.

Desde hace un tiempo, Edward piensa que el cabello de Winry es suave al tacto y tiene un color muy bonito. Que las mejillas se le colorean de un rosa muy gracioso cuando él está cerca y le roba el espacio vital. Que sus ojos tienen un color mucho más interesante de contemplar que el azul del cielo o de los mares. Que su risa le hace sonreír a él por verla feliz y que le encantaría escucharla todo el día. Que Winry es una chica fuerte y capaz, valiente y virtuosa; que estar cerca de ella es lo que necesita para sentirse en paz y que verla trabajar o incluso dormir es la mejor inversión que ha hecho con sus horas en mucho tiempo.

Edward se da cuenta de que la ama cuando ella está muy cansada y se queda dormida sobre unos trazos para un automail dentro del taller. Él la carga en sus brazos y la lleva hasta su habitación para evitarle futuros dolores de cuello y espalda por dormir sobre una mesa. La deja sobre la cama y tiene el súbito impulso de besarla y apresarla entre sus brazos. Quiere ser lo primero que ella vea al abrir los ojos y esa es la señal: está indudablemente enamorado de Winry Rockbell y no hay ni quiere una vuelta atrás.

Winry sospecha que una de sus mayores ilusiones va a materializarse pronto cuando Edward y ella discuten una noche sobre lavar los platos. La conversación se desvía hacia otros temas y ella termina sacando su bien amada llave inglesa. Edward detiene su violencia y apresa sus manos con las suyas. Terminan tan cerca el uno del otro que Winry puede contar cada una de las pestañas de Edward. Entonces la ira se desvanece y siente una atmósfera diferente, fuera de molestia e ira. La mirada de Edward es la que le explica una y mil cosas que ella no sabía, y Winry está segura de que él acortará la distancia que queda y pondrá fin a su incertidumbre. Pero Edward la suelta y se aleja mascullando que él lavará los platos. Winry se queda con el corazón latiendo con desenfreno y la certeza de que el tiempo pronto llegará.

La propuesta de Edward en la estación del tren no es completamente espontánea ni una pregunta incierta. Edward ya lo había hablado con Alphonse muchas veces antes y él le había asegurado que Winry estaría encantada de decirle que sí, de otra forma no soportaría la vergüenza de pedirle matrimonio antes de invitarla a salir con él siquiera. Así que allí va, a proponerle de manera ridícula que quiere ofrecerle la mitad de su vida a cambio de la mitad de la de ella y entonces también va ella, a rebatir la ley de la alquimia, ofreciéndose toda entera a él. Y él es completamente feliz de que el intercambio equivalente no signifique nada para su futura esposa.

La boda pudo ser mejor. Un traje más caro y un vestido con una cola tan larga como el recinto entero. Una ceremonia más grande, más ostentosa, en un lugar más glamuroso, y no en medio del pasto y el viento de Rizenbull. Pudo estar llena de gente importante de Amestris y Xing, y no de personas normales y ruidosas sin ningún rango. Pero eso es lo que hay y ni Edward ni Winry piensan en lo que pudieron tener pero no tienen. Los clientes de Winry amenazan a Edward antes y después de la ceremonia. Exigen que la cuide aun a costa de su vida o se las verá con ellos. Los militares se emborrachan y rocían a Edward con cerveza a pesar de sus quejas. Roy Mustang hace unas cuantas bromas a costillas del novio y Edward le responde, valiente, que al menos él ya se ha casado a diferencia de otro hombre de pacotilla. Gracia le da algunos consejos a Winry sobre el matrimonio y ella se sonroja mientras la mujer ríe. Elicia juega con el ramo que ha ganado y Havoc se siente traicionado al haber atrapado él la liga. Riza reprende a Roy por actuar como un idiota junto a sus subordinados y los amigos de la infancia de ambos novios hacen comentarios bochornosos sobre su niñez. Alphonse se queda al margen de todo el barullo, charla de manera amigable con los comensales y con Mei que le sigue a todas partes, así como con algunas personas que han conocido a lo largo de sus viajes y se tomaron el tiempo de ir hasta a Rizenbull para presenciar la boda. También da apoyo moral a ambos novios por todos los ataques que reciben de todas partes, aunque él hace su parte y les toma el pelo a ambos. Es una gran boda, sin importar lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Una digna de recordar.

Su primera noche, su noche de bodas, es torpe. Edward está nervioso, Winry está nerviosa. A ella le gustaría tener más experiencia en el tema, pero sabe que la teoría no sirve de mucho en la práctica y teoría es todo lo que tiene; a pesar de eso, de los tropiezos, las torpezas y los sonrojos cuando sus ojos se topan con el cuerpo desnudo del otro, salen airosos de la situación y despiertan dichosos en los brazos del otro, dispuestos a mucho más de todo aquello.

Edward recibe una petición muy peculiar por medio de una llamada de Maria Ross. En el nuevo Ishbal hay un grupo de personas que solicitan hablar con él. La mujer especifica que había una anciana muy ansiosa por verlo y Edward capta de inmediato el mensaje. Le pide a los militares que hagan espacio para dos en los campamentos y convence a Winry para partir esa misma semana.

Una luna de miel en un lugar en reconstrucción no es el viaje soñado para ninguna novia, pero Winry acepta ir con Edward a regañadientes y porque él le asegura que va a valer la pena. En el momento en que Winry pone un pie en Ishbal, un grupo de personas se arremolinan alrededor de Edward y de ella por defecto. Le pregunta a su nuevo esposo si los conoce y él dice "más o menos, Winry Rockbell". Ella está a punto de corregirle y decirle "Winry Elric para ti", pero un señor se aproxima al ex Alquimista de Acero con la esperanza impresa en sus ojos y le pregunta si ella es la hija de los doctores Rockbell. Nada más Edward asentir, las personas se alborotan a su alrededor. Le agradecen por la ayuda que sus padres les brindaron y le piden perdón por no haber hecho más por ellos. Winry les pide que paren de agradecerle, que ella no ha hecho nada y una mujer le responde que entregarles a sus padres ha sido un gran sacrificio de su parte. Winry escucha historias sobre Urey y Sara toda la noche y la mañana siguiente mientras ayuda a las personas a poner sus casas en pie. El último día en Ishbal llora mientras se despide de la gente. Le explica a Edward que son lágrimas de orgullo, de nostalgia y de contento. Le agradece con un beso el haberla llevado allí.

No mucho tiempo después, Winry se entera de que espera un bebé. Le entra un poco de miedo porque no lo habían planeado. Edward viaja constantemente y ella trabaja con metales pesados hasta la extenuación. Posterga la noticia hasta que la ansiedad la carcome y con el corazón pendiendo en un hilo pronuncia las palabras 'estoy embarazada'. Edward la mira fijamente, entre la incredulidad y la dicha. La abraza, la besa y la carga por toda la habitación. Winry se pregunta por qué es que ha temido por su reacción mientras duerme entre sus brazos.

Aunque no quiere admitirlo, Edward le teme al parto. No es que él vaya a parir, pero recuerda aquella vez en Rush Valley y le entran escalofríos. Winry lo consuela y le dice que nada malo va a pasar, que no habrá complicaciones y le apuesta una tarta de manzana. Edward se siente estafado con la apuesta cuando tiene que acompañar a Winry y sostener su mano todo el tiempo que tarda su bebé en llegar. Sabe que no se permitiría a sí mismo estar en otro lugar de todos modos, pero no deja de repetirle a Winry que ha sido trampa y que no está dispuesto a aprender a hornear tarta de manzana por esa misma razón.

Liam es un bebé llorón. Quiere que papá y mamá estén veinticuatro siete a su lado. Cuando despierta en la noche, llora a todo pulmón y la pareja no puede dormir más hasta que uno de los dos va a calmarlo. Para suerte de Edward, Liam es un bebé glotón y Winry termina siendo casi siempre la elegida. Eso desemboca en una Winry con grandes ojeras y un carácter muy irritable, difícil de controlar. Así que, para compensar, Edward cambia tantos pañales sucios como puede para aminorar la carga de su esposa.

Hay una enorme pelea cuando un Liam de ocho meses pronuncia una palabrota como su primera palabra. No es 'mamá', no es 'papá', es 'mierda'. Es obvio quién se la ha enseñado, sin querer o queriendo, y Winry le echa bronca una semana seguida a un Edward que pasa esa misma semana durmiendo en el sofá. Pinako se ríe de la suerte de su nieto político mientras juega con el bebé que repite 'mierda' en su inocencia.

El segundo embarazo llega y Winry está feliz, pero Edward se encuentra contrariado. Han pasado casi dos años desde que pausó su viaje y recientemente ha recibido una llamada para ir a visitar a un farmacéutico que podría ayudar en su investigación. Alphonse entiende lo importante que es para ambos el viaje, pero no emite una opinión porque Winry también es prioridad. Winry le reprocha a Edward que no se puede largar así como así, dejándola embarazada y con un niño, pero él le suplica que entienda que serán sólo unos meses, que volverá antes de que nazca su bebé. Pero Winry se siente traicionada y le grita que, si tantas ganas tiene de largarse, que se vaya lo más pronto posible, que a ella no le hace falta. El día que Edward se va, Winry no sale a despedirle y se encierra en el taller para no enterarse cuando es que ha cruzado la puerta.

Sorprendentemente, aunque las sugerencias para el nombre de Liam por parte de Edward fueron terribles, el hombre tiene buen gusto para nombres de niñas. Winry lo descubre cuando llama por tercera vez y decide responder ella la llamada y no dejarle el trabajo sucio a Pinako. Todavía está molesta y sensible por el embarazo y su repentina partida, pero tiene claro como el agua que molestarse con Edward cuando no está allí carece de sentido porque quien la pasa más mal es ella. Edward se disculpa con ella y pregunta por el estado del bebé. Winry tiene ganas de pelear y de decirle "si estuvieras aquí ya lo sabrías", pero se muerde la lengua porque tiene ganas de escuchar la voz de su marido por mucho tiempo más. Ella le dice que está bien y que tiene el presentimiento de que será una niña. Edward contesta que le encantaría eso y sugiere un nombre: Hayley. Claro, si a Winry le gusta. A Winry le gusta mucho.

Como cabría esperar, el viaje de Edward se demora más de lo que debería y, cuando regresa, Winry está en la última etapa del embarazo, gritando por contracciones. Edward se siente mal nada más oírla. No ha estado con ella durante un periodo difícil y tampoco puede estar con ella en el cuarto donde está dando a luz porque él debe cuidar a Liam.

Liam no está contento de ver a Edward porque no lo recuerda mucho. Se ha ido cuando estaba a punto de cumplir un año y ahora tiene uno con siete meses. Sabe que es su padre porque Winry se lo recuerda con fotografías y charlaron por teléfono unos minutos cada tanto. Viendo como Liam le rehuye las primeras horas, Edward se siente completamente miserable y se repite a sí mismo que ha fallado como padre. Carga a Liam en brazos y lo lleva al jardín a jugar con Den, porque el niño está inquieto al escuchar a su madre gemir desde una de las habitaciones de la primera planta.

La reunión del matrimonio se da en extrañas condiciones. Winry está tan cansada que apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos. Ni siquiera puede cargar a su bebé. La comadrona comenta que ha sido un parto muy difícil y que por poco hay complicaciones. Edward le besa la frente a su esposa e intenta tranquilizarla. Winry puede dormir todo lo que quiera, es hora de que él haga su parte.

Es fácil decir que Liam no quiere a Hayley. El niño se lo confiesa a su padre una tarde mientras corta manzanas desde los hombros de Edward. Liam piensa que Hayley es llorona, cagona, gritona y fastidiosa; también acapara toda la atención de su madre. Edward ríe porque se acuerda de sí mismo pensando que Alphonse era exactamente lo que su hijo ha dicho. Edward le dice que él también fue un niño llorón, cagón y gritón y que, de hecho, entre los dos, Hayley es la más tranquila. Pero que es cierto que su mamá pasa mucho tiempo con ella, así que va a ayudarle a su hijo a tener su tiempo a solas con su madre secuestrando él a Hayley.

Winry está incómoda con la idea de ir a Rush Valley y dejar a Edward a cargo de un niño de tres años y una bebé de uno y medio. Si fuera por ella, se llevaría a ambos infantes con ella, pero estará ocupada todo el tiempo en una convención de mecánicos y una demostración para gente importante de otros países. Sin embargo, se deshace de todas sus dudas cuando ve como sus hijos la despiden sin problemas desde el porche de la casita amarilla. Debe confiar más en Edward, piensa.

Para ser sinceros, Edward sabe muy poco sobre cuidar niños. Winry es la que hace la mayor parte del trabajo y él está allí para entretenerlos. Para más inri, Pinako se ha ido con su nieta y no volverán hasta dentro de diez días. El primer día, para su suerte, es relativamente fácil. Hayley ya sabe ir al baño y se limpia solita. Liam no se ha orinado en la cama desde los dos años y Winry ha dejado un montón de comida preparada en la nevera para subsistir. Los niños están encantados con su padre. No los manda a dormir temprano, les deja comer lo que quieran y cuando quieran y les enseña conceptos sobre alquimia. Liam incluso logra hacer una transmutación pequeña a un papel. Un plus más es que no les exige que se bañen porque están sucios. Al segundo día salen de paseo al pueblo y consiguen regalos. Al tercero logran que Edward monte unos columpios en el jardín tras muchas quejas y al cuarto acampan en el jardín. Al quinto día Liam tiene dolor de barriga y Hayley extraña a mamá. Al sexto la casa está convertida en un chiquero y alguien tiene que limpiar. Al séptimo se echan sobre el pasto, viendo las nubes pasar, esperando a que Winry regrese.

Winry no vuelve hasta el doceavo día, pero Pinako arribó desde el noveno, así que está bien porque al menos tienen comida fresca y un poco de orden necesario en la familia. El padre y los dos niños se le tiran encima nada más ver bajar a la rubia del tren. La extrañaron tanto que incluso podrían perdonarle que no les haya traído regalos. Por suerte para ellos, Winry sí trajo obsequios.

Tres noches después, luego de hacer el amor y descansar en los brazos de Edward, Winry le dice aquello en lo que ha estado pensando desde que volvió de Rush Valley: quiere mudarse. Le enumera a Edward todos los beneficios de mover su pequeña familia a la caótica ciudad: más gente, más escuelas, por lo tanto, mejor educación; más automail y más posibilidades de aprender y expandir el negocio. Edward le dice que sí sin prestar mucha atención mientras aspira el aroma de su cabello.

Liam en realidad no quiere mudarse y Hayley no entiende muy bien de qué va todo el pleito entre su hermano y sus padres, pero igual hace berrinche porque debe seguir a su hermano. Como es de esperar, las protestas de los pequeños no hacen mella en la decisión de sus padres y antes de que llegue el otoño, la pequeña familia Elric deja Rizenbull con un montón de maletas.

La nueva casa es pequeña. Aunque tiene dos plantas, la primera es total y completamente un taller de automail en el que los niños no tienen permitido jugar. De cualquier manera, a Liam y a Hayley eso les importa poco. Hay un montón de niños en Rush Valley y un montón de lugares y juegos mecánicos con los que jugar.

En realidad la casa no es de la familia Elric. Está siendo rentada por ellos y pasa un año para que firmen el costoso contrato de propiedad. Es un regalo de Edward para Winry. Ha vendido su investigación al ejército y ha obtenido una enorme y jugosa bonificación monetaria, y la promesa de que sus avances en trasmutaciones biológicas serán utilizados para ayudar a la gente y no para hacerlos sufrir.

La boda de Alphonse llega muy tarde para los años de relación de la pareja y, a pesar de eso, es una ceremonia algo apresurada en la capital de Xing, presidida por el emperador y los numerosos hermanos de la novia. Roy Mustang también está presente en representación del Führer junto con Riza Hawkeye y el pelotón ya conocido de soldados que sirven directamente bajo sus órdenes. Meses más tarde, Edward y Winry se enteran (sospechan) que todo se debió a que Mei estaba embarazada para cuando la boda se celebró. Alphonse es un pillo.

Winry no es la única que toma decisiones abruptas como mudarse a Rush Valley de un día para otro. Edward también hace lo suyo un fin de semana después de regresar de los laboratorios militares. Winry lo ve silencioso, mirando por la ventana como Liam protege a Hayley de un perro. El perro es inofensivo, pero a Hayley le dan miedo los canes mientras no sean Den y a Liam le gusta dárselas de héroe. Winry piensa que hay algo mal y se acerca a su esposo. Lo toma de las manos y lo mira a los ojos. Le pregunta qué está mal y Edward parece cansado y viejo. Una especie de temor se puede ver en sus ojos. Le cuenta, no sin presión de su esposa para que lo suelte de una vez, que le gustaría ser médico. Aunque le gusta investigar y está contento y orgulloso de haber avanzado tanto en trasmutaciones biológicas, le gustaría estar involucrado directamente en la tarea de salvar vidas. Como ya no puede utilizar la alquimia, piensa que la medicina es el camino más natural para seguir. Winry le dice que es una idea maravillosa, pero Edward no piensa lo mismo. Ya no es tan joven y teme, de verdad lo hace, que no sea tan bueno en la práctica como en la teoría. "Nunca he sido del tipo delicado, Winry" confiesa agobiado. Winry ríe quedito y lo rodea con sus brazos. Le dice que es un paranoico. Que veinticinco años no es ser un viejo y que es el hombre más cuidadoso del mundo cuando de vidas se trata. No hay nada que temer.

A Hayley no le gusta que Edward estudie medicina. Antes, cuando viajaba para sus investigaciones, Hayley sabía que, cuando regresara, ella sería el centro de su mundo. Pero ahora estudiar es el centro de su mundo y ella ya no se siente la niña de papá. Una noche, Hayley se escabulle silenciosamente al estudio de Edward y ensucia con tinta todos sus papeles y libros. Si ya no hay nada qué leer, irremediablemente su padre tiene que prestarle atención a ella. A la mañana siguiente, Edward pone cara de estrangulamiento cuando ve sus libros, investigaciones y notas revueltas en el suelo, sucias y rotas. Completamente ilegibles. Pone a sus dos hijos en fila y les pregunta directamente si ha sido alguno de ellos. Liam niega el hecho: él jamás, jamás, jamás, pone un pie en el estudio de su padre a menos que se lo permita. Las lágrimas delatan a Hayley con facilidad. Edward le pregunta sus razones, tragándose la ira que no puede desquitar con una niña de cuatro años. Hayley llora y llora y dice entre balbuceos que él la ignora y que todo es su culpa por ser un papá malo. Las lágrimas de su hija son un golpe en el corazón de Edward y termina por perdonarla más fácil de lo que debería. Le dice que la próxima vez hable directamente con él antes de hacer algo tan drástico. Hayley asiente y sonríe. Le promete que le ayudara a limpiarlo todo. Edward acepta su ayuda y le recuerda que, no importa que la haya perdonado, ha hecho algo malo y de cualquier manera está castigada.

Cuando Hayley va a la primaria junto con Liam, Winry y Edward se sienten un poco solos. Parece que han pasado tan solo un día desde que se casaron y ahora sus hijos ya se creen independientes con seis y casi ocho años.

El tercer embarazo de Winry no fue planeado. Liam y Hayley eran esperados, pero este nuevo bebé, Jane si es una niña y Matthew si es un niño, es una verdadera sorpresa. Winry se entera de su embarazo una tarde cuando cae enferma de extenuación. Edward lleva una semana fuera de casa y Paninya se ocupa de cuidar a los niños. Llaman al doctor por insistencia de Liam, entonces es cuando le dice que, felicidades, está embarazada, pero, así como un niño es felicidad, también debe ser cuidadosa. La infección que contrajo Winry puede complicar y hasta finalizar un embarazo, y más en una etapa tan prematura.

Edward no duda ni un segundo en regresar a casa cuando Hayley le llama y le dice que su mamá está enferma y que, por lo que ha podido escuchar del doctor, va a tener un hermanito.

La enfermedad de Winry se complica, pero ella sigue luchando y sonriendo por su bebé. En el taller ya no hay ruidos de máquinas y el escritorio de Edward comienza a acumular polvo. Hayley y Liam apenas pueden ver a su mamá porque Edward teme que se contagien. Los niños duermen juntos en el cuarto de Liam todas las noches, tomados de la mano y aguantando el miedo de que su mamá no vuelva a salir del cuarto otra vez.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Edward no veía llorar así a su esposa. Winry se retuerce en la cama y grita sin cesar. Sus manos están sobre su vientre. Winry se culpa a sí misma por la muerte del bebé que ni siquiera pudo nacer. Cree que, si hubiera sido más cuidadosa, nunca se hubiera enfermado y entonces su bebé nunca hubiera muerto. Edward piensa que, si él hubiera estado más cerca de su esposa, Winry nunca hubiera tenido un aborto. Estaba estudiando medicina, ¿para qué?

Liam sostiene la mano de Hayley durante el pequeño y privado funeral del hermanito que no alcanzaron a conocer. Hayley llora mucho y muy fuerte al ver a su mamá tan destrozada andar recargada de su padre. Liam piensa que quiere proteger a su mamá, a su papá y a su hermanita de todo lo que les haga llorar así otra vez.

Edward y Winry se toman unas vacaciones en Xing para ver a Alphonse y a su esposa. Mei ha tenido una niña y es la delicia de la corte imperial. Es rubia, de ojos dorados y Mei se queja porque se parece tanto a Alphonse que no le ha dejado nada a ella. Winry le da palmaditas en la espalda y la consuela diciendo que Liam es una gota de agua de Edward y que, si ella misma no lo hubiera parido, pensaría que era de cualquier otra menos ella.

Lo único xingense que tiene la hija de Alphonse es el nombre y la media nacionalidad, porque la niña también es amestriana. Su nombre es Min y Alphonse explica que en el idioma de Xing significa "inteligente". Winry piensa para sus adentros que Edward tiene mejor gusto para nombres que su hermano menor.

Cuando regresan a Rush Valley, Edward y Winry se ponen de inmediato a trabajar. Su trabajo forma parte de su vida tanto que no se imaginan dejando de hacer lo que tanto les gusta incluso en su lecho de muerte.

Meses después, Hayley llega de la mano con un niño que no es Liam. Edward se escandaliza y le exige al niño que revele sus intenciones para con su hija. Hayley dice con aire adulto: "papá, Gerard es mi novio" y su padre monta en cólera. Hayley es castigada durante una semana por pensar que puede tener un novio a los siete años.

Edward obtiene su certificado para ejercer como médico a los veintinueve años. Winry le hace una fiesta de graduación que lo hace avergonzar frente a todos sus conocidos. Le compra un pastel gigante y le aplasta la cara contra el betún que se le mete por la nariz tanto que debe respirar por la boca el resto de la noche.

Llega un periodo difícil en la vida de los Elric cuando la familia pasa sus habituales vacaciones de invierno en Rizenbull. La abuela Pinako está muy enferma y todos saben que no va a durar mucho más. La casa está llena la noche que expira su último aliento, pero no es un lugar lleno de llanto. Pinako bromeó incluso con el último latido de su corazón y le agradece a Edward y a Winry por darle la dicha de conocer a sus bisnietos antes de morir. Winry le sostiene la mano todo el rato hasta que la fuerza en los dedos de Pinako se desvanece y ella comienza a llorar. Winry sabe que es el ciclo de la vida, pero eso no impide que desee que su abuela vuelva a ella para peinar sus cabellos y enseñarle de automail como cuando era niña.

A Edward le preocupa el futuro de sus hijos cuando nota que ninguno de los dos está particularmente interesado en lo que hacen sus padres. Hayley, aunque tiene ocho años, no habla sobre nada en especial y Liam, a punto de cumplir los diez, expresa que la medicina es interesante, pero que en realidad no le interesa. Que la alquimia es interesante, pero que en realidad tampoco le interesa. Que los automail también lucen interesantes, pero no para él. "¿Qué es lo que te gusta?" le pregunta su padre cuando le encuentra leyendo una novela que ha tomado de la biblioteca de la escuela. Liam parece reacio a contestar, pero al final responde tímidamente "detective" y muestra la portada de su libro de Sherlock Holmes.

El matrimonio Elric cree que es una buena idea volver a intentar tener un hijo. Winry está un poco asustada por su última experiencia, pero acepta ir a ver a un especialista para que les indique si todo anda bien. A pesar de que Edward es médico, su campo de acción es la genética y no la ginecología. El doctor Charles le hace unas cuantas pruebas a Winry y, tras mucho esperar, concluye que es inapropiado para Winry embarazarse. Su útero no soportaría un embarazo y, en el mejor de los casos, perdería al bebé en un aborto espontáneo y, en el peor, madre e hijo peligrarían su salud con consecuencias fatales. Winry vuelve a llorar.

En medio de un llanto prolongado, Winry se disculpa con Edward por ser tan inútil que ni siquiera puede hacer lo que se supone que su cuerpo, por biología, debería. Edward la abraza con fuerza y le dice que, mientras esté con él, no necesita nada más. Además, Winry ya le ha dado dos maravillosos hijos. Eso es más de lo que él se merece.

Después de hablar con Izumi y Sig, Edward y Winry llegan a la conclusión de que, con treinta y un años, es mejor cerrar la puerta a futuros bebés de una vez por todas. La decisión es dolorosa y todavía hay restos de culpa y vergüenza en el rostro de Winry. Ella de verdad desea darle un nuevo bebé a Edward.

Hayley presenta a su segundo novio a los once años. Edward está tan enojado con su princesa que se niega a recibir al niño y Winry levanta las cejas al ver lo resuelta que se ve su hija cuando pronuncia las palabras "vamos a casarnos cuando seamos grandes". Le da un poco de pastel de zanahoria al chico y, cuando se va, le dice a su hija que la próxima vez se consiga a un niño cuyo nombre sea más fácil de pronunciar que 'Helmuth'.

Liam toma la decisión de mudarse a Central a los catorce años. Quiere, por cualquier medio, convertirse en detective como su primer sueño lo dicta. Después de mucho discutir con Gracia y Elicia, Edward y Winry lo permiten. Elicia está a punto de graduarse de la academia militar de policías y Edward está dispuesto a mover algunos hilos con sus poderosos conocidos entre los militares para obtener un pase especial para su hijo, porque la edad reglamentaria es como mínimo 16 años, pero, ¡hey!, él se convirtió en alquimista estatal a los 12.

Para alivio de sus padres, Hayley comienza a interesarse en la alquimia y los automail al mismo tiempo cuando su hermano deja la casa. Pasa tardes enteras encerrada con su papá y fines de semanas completos aprendiendo de su mamá. Cuando le preguntan qué va a escoger, Hayley dice que desde el principio no va a escoger y que le parece mucho más fácil combinar ambos. Que, si refina lo suficiente sus trasmutaciones, puede hacer automail con un par de aplausos o, si no consigue la habilidad para aplaudir y trasmutar como su tío Alphonse, con unos cuantos círculos de trasmutación.

Liam cumple su periodo de entrenamiento a los diecisiete años. Es asignado a la Ciudad del Este. Sus padres se lamentan por ello, pero piensan que, al menos pueden estar cerca de él cuando vayan a Rizenbull.

Roy se convierte en Führer a los cuarenta y nueve años de edad. La razón es el deceso del anterior Führer, Grumman, y Edward lo felicita sinceramente y dice: "¡hey, más vale tarde que nunca!". Luego va hacia Riza Hawkeye, la secretaria del recién nombrado Führer y le pide que, por favor, no lo deje cometer muchas estupideces. Riza asiente y le asegura que hará lo que pueda.

Hayley lleva a su próximo novio a los dieciocho años. Aunque es la tercera vez que sucede y ciertamente no es el tercer novio de la niña, Edward no puede superar que un hombre que no sea él o alguien perteneciente a su familia le ponga una mano encima a la nena de sus ojos. Sin embargo, esta vez se contiene y acepta compartir el mismo oxígeno que el chico en cuestión. Leonard es un militar de bajo rango de veinte años con muchos sueños y poco dinero en la bolsa. Asimismo, parece ser un hombre respetuoso y termina cayéndole bien a Edward... aunque no lo suficiente.

Edward colapsa de cansancio por pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital atendiendo a los heridos de un accidente de tren. Cuando despierta, Winry le mira enojada y preocupada. Le exige que tome más descansos y que, si se hace llamar médico, no vuelva a descuidar su salud jamás. Edward le da una media sonrisa a su esposa y se disculpa por causarle tantas molestias. Winry lo besa suavemente en los labios pese a la presencia de sus hijos.

A los veintiún años, Liam se ha convertido en un ser independiente. Tiene su propio lugar en Ciudad del Este y ha escalado rangos por sí mismo, gracias a su agudo sentido de detective. Winry no lo admite, pero a ella le gustaría que Liam dejara ese trabajo. Es peligroso codearse con criminales y se asusta cuando Liam menciona que acaba metiéndose en peleas muy a menudo. Parece que lo hombres Elric están destinados a hacerla preocupar.

No hay intenciones de ofensa cuando Edward le comenta a Winry que ha subido un poco de peso. Ella se enoja de todas maneras y, por primera vez en muchos años, Edward tiene que volver a dormir en el sofá.

El matrimonio Elric sale a correr todos los días, excepto festivos y cuando están demasiado cansados de trabajar. A veces se les une Hayley, pero es muy floja como para despertar a las seis de la mañana. Winry sospecha de que el ejercicio es una forma sutil de Edward de decirle que no debe descuidarse. Edward sale a correr sólo porque cree que él ya no está en forma como para criticar a nadie.

Hay un anuncio sorpresa que Winry ni Edward creyeron escuchar jamás. Liam se casa a sus veintitrés años con Elicia Hughes de veintinueve. Jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos pensaron en semejante unión, pero ahora que se ha dado, sus padres sólo pueden estar orgullosos de los dos, aunque a Winry comienza a inquietarle saber cuándo comenzó todo. Sólo esperaba que no haya sucedido nada malo mientras Liam vivía en casa de Gracia o se le caería la cara de la vergüenza.

Curioso, Edward le pregunta a Liam la mañana antes de su boda cómo le ha hecho para echarse una novia mayor que él. Liam responde que debe ser porque sus padres lo han dejado madurar rápido que en realidad por sus caracteres no se nota la diferencia de edad. Edward se ríe y le dice que se deje de payasadas. Liam responde avergonzado que, en lugar de que él haya conquistado a una mujer mayor, sería más preciso decir que a Elicia le gustan los hombres jóvenes. Edward mira un tanto incrédulo a su hijo. Esa ha sido demasiada información.

Llega una temporada alta para el automail de Winry y lo único que se escucha en la casa es un montón de ruido de máquinas y de Winry maldiciendo por lo bajo y por lo alto. Esos días Edward está tan harto del automail que no quiere ni verse la pierna. Incluso piensa en sacarse por un rato. Durante una llamada telefónica a Hayley que vive ahora en Central, Edward bromea y dice que jamás volverá a casarse con una mecánica de automail. A menos claro, que se trate de Winry otra vez.

El Führer Mustang adopta a un niño junto a su esposa Riza Hawkeye dado a que ha pasado su tiempo para tener hijos propios. Inesperadamente, Roy llama al ex Alquimista de Acero para que sea su padrino. "Que te den" dice Edward por teléfono, pero igual se presenta en la casa del Führer con un regalo tan grande que apenas cabe por la puerta. Sólo para asegurarse, Roy le pregunta qué hay adentro. Edward le tranquiliza informándole que Liam ha elegido el obsequio junto con Winry. Riza abre el obsequio por su hijo, pues tiene apenas dos años y no sabe mucho de la vida. Hay una enorme réplica de un robot mecha que es muy popular entre los niños. Edward abandona la casa Mustang con el apodo de 'el mejor padrino del mundo' por parte de Jaremy.

19 de julio de 1942 es el día en que el primer nieto de Edward y Winry nace. Es un niño de nombre Maes. Las lágrimas del médico y su esposa mecánica fluyen libremente por los recuerdos. Es un hermoso y saludable niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Hayley se casa tres meses después. Jeff es el nombre del tipo y Edward lo aprueba incluso menos que a Gerard, aquel mocoso que le llevó su hija cuando tenía seis años de edad. Pero Hayley lo quiere y no puede hacer nada más que aceptar la boda. Winry tampoco está contenta con la decisión de su hija, pero la deja ser aunque su intuición le dice que haga todo lo contrario.

A pesar de que toda su vida Edward y Alphonse se habían metido en problemas, Winry nunca había tenido que pagar una fianza para su marido. Mucho menos para su hijo. Sin embargo, aunque ha gastado un montón de dinero en ellos, Winry no les reprocha e incluso les hace una cena tan grande y tan ostentosa que cualquiera pensaría que están celebrando algo. Y, bueno, sí, celebran que Hayley va a divorciarse del canalla de Jeff. De sólo recordar su nombre a Edward le dan ganas de destruir una ciudad completa. Sólo a un imbécil poco hombre como él se le ocurre pegar a una mujer porque no está de acuerdo en lo que él dice.

Hayley se embaraza a los veintiocho de un hombre agradable de nombre Daniel que quiere casarse con ella, pero ella pasa de las formalidades y dice que está bien viviendo simplemente juntos. Que ha pasado por un divorcio y dos sería demasiado cansado. Daniel intenta hacerla cambiar de opinión hablando con Edward, con Winry, con Liam, con Elicia e incluso con Alphonse, pero Hayley se niega rotundamente. Es como si ella estuviera lista para huir en cualquier momento. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Daniel desaparezca por donde vino y Clarissa se vea convertida en hija de madre soltera. Al parecer, no era tan buen sujeto como su primera impresión les había dicho.

A Winry le duele el destino de su hija, que no puede abrir su corazón a ningún hombre que no sea su padre. Una noche mientras Edward juega con Clarissa en el balcón, Hayley le pregunta a Winry por qué no puede encontrar a un hombre tan bueno como su padre. Winry le responde que no es que ella haya encontrado a Edward, sino que Edward decidió encontrarla a ella. Hayley se enoja porque esa es una respuesta con trampa y desea al final de la noche encontrar algo tan bueno como lo que sus padres tienen, aunque a veces sean tan cursis que le provoquen arcadas.

El cabello de Edward comienza a caerse en cantidades alarmantes y Winry se ríe por ello. Bromea que, si no está contento con tener una pulida bola de villar por cabeza, bien podría usar gorro toda la vida o utilizar peluca para cubrir la realidad. Edward promete que encontrará la cura contra la calvicie antes de que todo el cabello abandone su cabeza. Winry pone los ojos en blanco en respuesta.

Llega el turno de Edward de aconsejar a su hijo. Elicia ha sido herida gravemente por uno de los criminales a los que investigaba. Aunque ahora está bien, Liam se encuentra nervioso porque su esposa no quiere abandonar el servicio. "Entiendo lo que sientes" le dice Edward, "pero no puedes obligarla a menos de que tú también estés dispuesto a dejar tu trabajo". Liam entiende que su padre tiene razón y negocia con su esposa. Al final, ninguno abandona su trabajo, pero utilizan su poder para poder cubrir los casos peligrosos juntos. Edward afirma que eso es corrupción, abuso de autoridad y tráfico de influencias, pero nadie hace gran alboroto al respecto, ni siquiera él.

Helmuth regresa a la vida de Hayley, esta vez para quedarse. Winry no se ríe de su nombre en esta ocasión. Puede que ya esté muy vieja para eso. Helmuth parece ser encantador y no tiene problema alguno con que su hija trabaje para los militares, con alquimia y metal, y sea una madre soltera. Incluso parece querer a Clarissa tanto como si fuera su hija propia. La única pega que Edward le pone es que sea divorciado, pero Hayley no lo deja pronunciar palabra alguna al respecto porque ella ha tenido dos experiencias de esas y el extra de una niña. A su lado, Helmuth es puro como un corderillo.

De repente, Rush Valley parece una ciudad demasiado caótica para el matrimonio Elric. Tal vez sea porque ya pasan de los cincuenta y toda su vida han estado con las manos llenas de problemas, trabajo y cierta cantidad de caos, que ahora se sienten cansados de todo eso. La casita amarilla de Rizenbull regresa a sus pensamientos. Tal vez sea hora de regresar a su tierra natal.

Rizenbull parece un lugar irreconocible luego de tanto tiempo lejos. Hay edificios nuevos y los grandes prados ya no cubren todo el lugar, sino que sólo están en las tierras lejanas y colinas altas. Hay mucha gente y mucho movimiento, pero no lo suficiente como para ser una ciudad. Para su deleite, la casa Rockbell siempre ha estado alejado del centro del pueblo y la tranquilidad sigue rodeando sus días.

El primer lugar que visita Winry luego de instalarse nuevamente en Rizenbull es la tumba de sus padres. Se disculpa por estar tanto tiempo lejos y deja un ramo de flores frescas frente a sus tumbas. Mañana volverá a verlos, a ellos, a sus suegros y a su querida abuela.

Los inviernos son muy fríos en Rizenbull a comparación del caluroso Rush Valley; las cobijas y los abrazos no alcanzan para apaciguar el frío. Edward y Winry terminan dormidos en la sala frente a la chimenea para conseguir un poco más de calor.

Para tener casi sesenta años, Edward es un hombre lleno de vitalidad cuyo nuevo sueño es ser un granjero a la par que un médico. Cultiva verduras varias en lo que antes fue la casa de sus padres con ayuda de Winry. Lamentablemente, no importa cuánta energía tenga Edward, las verduras no sobreviven a la temporada de lluvias y terminan muriendo inundadas. Eso no impide que Edward vuelva a intentarlo una y otra vez.

La cena para celebrar su aniversario número 45 no es más que pasta comprada en un restaurante del pueblo y un pastel de crema de una panadería. Winry cree que ya está muy por encima de trivialidades tales como presumirle al mundo que lleva cuarenta y cinco años aguantando la idiotez de Edward y que planea aguantarla cuarenta y cinco más. No le interesan las grandes celebraciones ni las apariencias. Mientras pueda seguir junto a Edward nada parece importante en comparación.

Es un alivio que ninguno de los dos tenga problemas cardiacos porque la fiesta de Robert, el tercer hijo de Hayley, es en un nuevo parque de diversiones en Central. Edward y Winry se suben a un juego mecánico llamado 'el azotador', la principal atracción del lugar. Aunque ninguno de los dos llora ni moja los pantalones, no piensan volver a repetir la experiencia jamás; gracias.

Una gran discusión como ninguna otra en años cercanos viene. Winry lleva tres semanas cantando la misma espantosa canción en su no muy afinada voz y Edward está harto de la letra y los berridos de su esposa. Ella grita que ella no berrea y Edward le dice que si esos no son berridos al menos son aullidos de perros. Winry le lanza una llave inglesa y duerme en el sofá. No está dispuesta a compartir la cama con un hombre tan quejoso y molesto.

Edward cae enfermo a los sesenta y nueve años de edad. Winry no sabe qué hacer. Nunca se había enfrentado a una crisis tan grande. Edward tose sangre, siente escalofríos y no tiene fuerza suficiente para levantarse y andar. Winry tiene un nudo en la garganta cada vez que lo mira, pero se esfuerza por no llorar toda la noche cuando duerme acurrucada junto a él. Los dos saben que no hay nada que realmente se pueda hacer por su salud y que el final está cerca. Winry le pide perdón por todas las veces que lo golpeó con su llave inglesa y se lamenta por no haber sido más amable con él. Le ruega que le perdone por no poder calmar su dolor y Edward, con la voz seca, le dice que, si sigue llorando, no va a perdonarle nada nunca otra vez.

Son tres largos y agónicos meses los que pasan hasta que el momento final llega. Winry está susurrando esa tonta canción que su esposo tanto odió en el pasado porque él mismo se lo ha pedido. Cuando Winry llega al coro, la respiración de Edward se detiene y ella sigue cantando con la voz quebrada y los ojos derramando lágrimas sin cesar. Los cincuenta mejores años de su vida llegan a su fin en ese mismo instante, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

La casa sin Edward es un lugar grande, silencioso y vacío. Winry pasa el tiempo andando de una habitación a otra, revisando el automail de algunos clientes que todavía la prefieren a pesar de su edad; del cementerio a la casa y levantando el huerto que nunca dio frutos. Cada día le es más difícil andar y levantarse con su cuerpo lleno de arrugas, pero eso no le impide gastar su tiempo cultivando verduras y árboles frutales hasta que termina tan exhausta que lo único que quiere hacer es dormir hasta tarde para no pensar en nada más.

Elicia y Liam le piden a Winry que vaya a pasar un tiempo con ellos, pero Winry se rehúsa. No quiere empañar la felicidad de su hijo con toda la tristeza que lleva adentro.

Robert visita a la abuela Winry por petición de sus padres. Aunque tiene buenos recuerdos de ella, le resulta difícil verla sin poder sonreír libremente y mirando por la ventana, como esperando algo. "¿Lo querías mucho?" le pregunta mientras ven un álbum de fotos y una foto del abuelo en pañales aparece en las primeras páginas. Winry le responde "mucho más que a mí misma".

Hayley y Liam le insisten a Winry que deje Rizenbull y que vaya a Rush Valley, a Ciudad del Este o a Central con alguno de ellos. Clarissa, Ethan y Robert, así como Maes, le piden a su abuela que los acompañe por unos días a alguno de ellos. Pero Winry no quiere dejar Rizenbull. Allí es donde está Edward. No quiere dejarlo solo.

"Winry, ya han pasado siete años" expresa Alphonse consternado. "No puedes seguir así. Edward no lo querría". Winry asiente quedamente, pero le dice a Alphonse entre susurros que más que siete años, a ella le han parecido seis largos días, porque duele tanto no tener a Edward junto a ella como cuando despertó sola la primera vez.

Winry deja el mundo con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus hijos, sus nietos e incluso sus pequeños bisnietos lloran su pérdida. Sin embargo, todos están de acuerdo en que, aunque la abuela no esté más con ellos, ella será más feliz allá adonde vaya, por lo que, más que llorar, deben sonreír. Después de todo, se reunirá con la persona que más amó durante toda su vida.

**[ooo OOO oOo OOO ooo]**

—_Hola —dice Edward cuando ve a Winry llegar. _

_A Winry le sorprende verlo de nuevo con dieciocho años, con su cabello intacto y sin arrugas, de la edad que tenían cuando se casaron. Lo ve tan guapo y tan sonriente como en la boda que inevitablemente vuelve a enamorarse de él como una colegiala, con el corazón a mil por hora y las emociones a flor de piel. Por suerte para ella, también se ve tan joven como él. Odiaría decepcionarlo con una mala apariencia._

_Winry corre hacia su esposo ignorando todo a su alrededor. No se detiene a ver el paisaje cristalino ni a escuchar los sonidos musicales de la lejanía. Sólo quiere acortar la distancia que representa los diez largos años sin él._

—_Te extrañé tanto —lo abraza con fuerza, llorando de felicidad._

—_Yo también._

—_Lo siento —se disculpa ella—. No lo hice muy bien sin ti._

_Edward niega con la cabeza y acaricia su cabello. Suspira un poco y Winry sabe inevitablemente que está sonriendo cuando la besa suavemente._

—_Estoy molesto por eso, pero ya no importa._

_Ella niega con la cabeza. No, ya no importa._

—_Porque estamos juntos otra vez._

**[FINAL] **

* * *

><p><strong>[Notas y aclaraciones finales]<strong>

**Tengo muchas cosas que decir de este fic, así que trataré de hacerlo corto porque seguro ya están cansados:**

**1. Este fic atenta contra el canon. Yep, lo hace. Hiromu Arakawa dijo que Edward y Winry tuvieron 'un montón de hijos', pero yo sólo les dejé los dos de la foto del final porque, aunque es confirmado, es bastante incierto para plasmar y difícil manejar tal cantidad de gente.**

**2. En los primeros tomos, en un libro de bocetos de Arakawa, si mal no recuerdo, dibujó a Edward en varias edades y básicamente expresó que moría a los 80 años. Sin embargo, años después sucedió la trasmutación de Edward cuando se extrajo la viga y declaró que probablemente eso le quitaría tiempo de vida. Eso me hace pensar que incluso dejé vivir a Edward mucho tiempo.**

**3. Si dejara hoy el fandom de FMA, joder, si dejara fanfiction, elegiría este largo shot para como representante mío. Me ha dado tanto gusto y nostalgia escribirlo. Es como si hubiera parido y matado a mi OTP. Es mi nuevo fic favorito. Sí, supera a En Otra Vida, que lo llevo amando con locura desde el día en que lo publiqué.**

**4. Así que, nutellitas, no sean culeros y no lean y se vayan sin comentar. Me voy a enojar. No faveen y se vayan sin comentar. No lleguen hasta aquí y se vayan sin comentar. Aunque no les haya gustado, háblenme y señálenme qué es lo que les ha parecido incorrecto.**

**5. Hace un reputero de frío aquí.**

**¡**_**Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos**_ **y NO dejen morir al fandom! ¡Escriban fics, lean y comenten! ¡Es mi fandom favorito! ¡Prometo pasarme más seguido por aquí!**

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
